The Miko and the Fox
by AnimeQueen007
Summary: Kagome's get kick out the group,go's back to her time, lose her love ones, and goes to live with her cousin and meet her fox.IYYYH
1. Why?

This is my first fan fiction so it probable crappy. Please review.

The Miko and the Fox

Means flashback

Yoko talking

/Kurama talking/

Thoughts

Prolong Why?

Kagome was just coming back from her era for more supplies. She was surprised that Inuyasha let her go home without a fight. She usually have to beg then sit him, then said if she don't go back he can't bring more ramen. But this time she didn't have to any of that, she told them that she was going back and he said without looking at her he said go ahead.

Inuyasha had been really distance from her for a while. She really didn't think anything of it, because they had another fight. But what really didn't think any of it because they had another fight. But what really got her attention was that Sango and Mirko was also distance. When they were camped by a hot spring she asked did she want to join her. She said no I'm going later. Sango always join her in a bath and Miroku didn't even grope her any more. That was a good thing but a usually thing. The only one that's that normal is Shippo. While they were traveling Shippo would be on her shoulder talking about anything that comes to mind. While Kagome was walking to the village she thought about what Shippo said before Kagome jumped in the well.

"Kagome?" Shippo was on her shoulder, while she was walking to the well, nervously rubbing his paws together.

"Yes Shippo?"

"Kagome…………I……………..………..IwaswonderingifIcouldcallyoumomsinceIknownyouforalongtimeandyouarelikeamomtomeandsocouldI?" said Shippo in a rush, But Kagome, who spent 3 years with the energetic kitsune, understand what he saided. Kagome stop and, with tears falling, she pull Shippo off her shoulder and pull him in a hug.

"Shippo I will be honor if you call me mom."

Kagome had a smile on her face when she reached Keada's hut. She walks in and stops. Right there beside Inuyasha was Kikyo.

"What is she doing here?" said a very angry Kagome. Kagome still remember every thing that Kikyo did.

"What do you think wench? Kikyo is joining us." Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"She can't and what would Sango or Miroku said about it!"

"Miroku and I agree that Kikyo should join us." Sango and Mirko had just walk in right behind Kagome.

"Why? Think of all she did to us. She works for Narku." Kagome was pointing out all the things she had done to them. Inuyasha was up in a flash with his eyes flicking red to gold and back.

"Kikyo was trying to trap Narku in the Jewel." He looks Kagome up and down. "That's what powerful mikos do." Kagome had to gasp. He was comparing her to the walking dead.

"Inuyasha sit!" She waited for him to go face down in the dirt, but it never came. She saw something out the corner of her eye. She turned to see Kikyo with Inuyasha beads in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"How?" Kagome asked appalled.

"Like I said wench, Kikyo is a powerful miko and you not. If you weren't in this group we probable had already had beaten Narku. We don't want you anymore, you anymore; you were only a shard detector. Hell you weren't even that!" Kagome was in tears by the time he was finish. She turns around to Sango and Miroko would disagree with him, but she was wrong. Sango and Miroku were wrong. Sango and Miroku was looking the opposite direction, but you could tell they agree with Inuyasha.

"Fine I won't come back. Bye, I thought you guys was my friends was by friends." Kagome was about to walk out the hut when Inuyasha push her against the wall.

" Not before you give me the jewel bitch." Inuyasha eyes were blood red and he had his claws in her shoulder. Kagome looked to Sango and Miroku. They had worry in there eyes, but they weren't going to help her and Kikyo was coming to get the jewel. Kagome was wiggling against him when he was sudden was off her. She looked down and saw Shippo. Shippo had used his foxfire to get Inuyasha off her. Kagome bended down and picked up. When Kagome looks to Inuyasha she felt fear course through her veins. Inuyasha had turn into a full demon.

Kagome grab the bow and arrows and ran for the well. Shippo was hanging on for dear life. Kagome heard a ping and arrows zings pass her head. When she was a foot away from the well Inuyasha slash her arm. Kagome jumped the rest of the way into the well. As soon as she got out the well, she put the arrow on the bow and shot the arrow to the well lip sealing the well from Inuyasha.

" Shippo my time is different from you time. The air isn't as fresh."

"Ok mom!" said an excited Shippo he wanted to see his mother era. Kagome open the door where they would live now.

Do you like? Do you hate it? Review. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please


	2. Grandpa and Mom go byebye

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner. My computer broke before I posted the first story so I went to the city library to update the first chapter of story. I thought I would have been up sooner then this but, I was wrong. Thanks to Miko Meihi, Bloodcherry, Hiei Lovers, nova bomb, pitbull123, Leugaru, and Jin-ashi for reviewing my story when no one else did. I also have a Harry Potter story I'm about to post. I just have to type it out. Enough of this let's get to chapter 2.

**Chapter 1**

Grandpa and Mom go bye-bye

It been two weeks since Kagome came home. Her mother was shock when Kagome came in the house just after she had left for the feudal era and had a fox cub in her arms telling her this was Shippo her grandson. Then she was angry when Kagome told her what they had done to her, then was scared that Inuyasha was going to come thought the well to get part of the jewel Kagome still had in her possession. Kagome put her worries to rest telling her that she put a seal on the well until other wise.

Kagome had just started school, about three days after she came back. Her friends were bugging her about Hojo and when they would go on a date. She tried to tell them she had a son and she wasn't looking for a relationship now, but they kept on till Kagome had to tell them off.

"I don't like Hojo. I never did, and I never would, so stop trying to hook us up. If you think he so cute then you all date him."

After that they stop talking to Kagome. When Kagome pass them in the hallway they cough mean words to her and then start laughing. They started to spread rumor about her around school, but Kagome didn't let the pain of betray show in school. When she got home she cried and was depressed. The only thing that cheered her up was Shippo and Sota. They made her laugh and made Kagome take them places. It was on a Sunday that it went down hill.

"Mom?" Shippo asked sitting at the breastfast table in only his P.J's.

"Yes, Shippo."

"Ommm, could you take me and Uncle Sota to the zoo today, please?"

"I don't kn-"

"Please Kagome, please." Beg Sota who was clinging to her arm.

"I have homework and-"Kagome was teasing them knowing she would take them, but just want to see how far they would go.

Shippo and Sota got on there knees, one on each side of Kagome and start to beg.

"Please mom. Please Kagome. Pleaseeee."

Kagome had to laugh at them. Sakura (I don't know the mom name, so I just gave her one.) and grandpa was also laughing.

"Alright, alright we can go to the zoo. Go get dress." Said Kagome laughing.

"Bye mom bye grandpa. We should be back by 9:00 o.k."

"That's alright Kagome. Bye."

"Kagome, I want some popcorn." Beg Sota. It was 4:00. They been there for hours and they ate all day. Kagome was surprised that they wasn't sick.

"Please mom, can we have some popcorn." Shippo grip on to her leg looking up at her with puppy eyes.

"How about we go see the rest of the animals, then go to the movies, and then go get something to eat o.k."

"Alright." They said in unison then ran off to the pandas.

They were walking home. It was raining pretty hard and Shippo was in Kagome arms. Sota and Kagome were running to the house, but they were already soak through.

They were on the steps to the temple when they start to smell blood. They ran up the steps till they meet a horrible scene.

Kagome's mom and grandpa were on the ground with blood all over them. Grandpa head was separated from his body and Sakura had a big hole in her chest. On the house wall there was a message. "I WILL GET YOU MIKO".

Kagome was on her knees crying. "Mom, grandpa I'm so sorry. I should have been here."

Sota and Shippo were beside her crying also when they heard Kagome's mom calling Kagome softly.

"Mom?"

"Kagome I want you to do something for me." Said Sakura trying to breath.

"Anything."

"I want you to take care of Sota for me." Said Sakura before she took her last breath.

"Mom mom." Kagome sob into her mother shirt for the last time in the rain.

What you think good or bad? Please review. I want to try something I saw on another story. I'm going to put summaries of stories that I like at the end of the stories.

A Demon's Love by Autonomous Maiden

Set in modern times and in high school. Sesshoumaru does the unthinkable to destroy Inuyasha, an in turn destroys his love…can he get her back before it's too late? A Sesshoumaru x Kagome story.


End file.
